


taegi/飞咻 - Rain

by ananassa_v



Category: taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananassa_v/pseuds/ananassa_v





	taegi/飞咻 - Rain

泰亨是很黏人的孩子。  
闵玧其把他从孤儿院带回来那天下很大的雨。那是一个空旷的客厅，金南俊把这个大房间用来做孩子们的活动室。闵玧其记得那间屋子灰蒙蒙的玻璃和荆棘图案的窗栅，他站在其中一扇窗外，瓢泼雨滴砸在漆黑的伞面上发出水烧开滚沸那样翻腾的声音。  
金南俊说他在外面观察过再选择要带走的孩子会比较好。金南俊是一个善良又称职的院长，希望每一个被收养的孩子都能在新的家庭得到幸福，闵玧其知道他不想看到被领走的孩子再被送回来，这对孩子会是很大的创伤。  
直到他站在窗外，他依然不知道自己有没有准备好抚养一个孩子。金硕珍说他或许需要一个孩子作伴，他就来了。  
“玧其啊。”那个下午金硕珍端来的红茶泛着该死的温吞的热气。“你有没有想过有一个家人。我是说，或许你可以去南俊那里收养一个孩子。”  
他没有看闵玧其惊愕的双眼，动作轻缓地把牛奶搅进茶杯里。“你不知道拥有家人的感觉吧，这就是你在找的东西也说不定。”  
他把混合完毕的饮料缓缓地推向闵玧其，“家人的爱很特别，有了它你会写出很棒的曲子。”  
闵玧其端起茶杯轻轻喝下一口，微不可见地皱起了眉。这杯奶茶果然满是金硕珍喜爱的、柔和的甜味，液体滑入口腔把舌尖暖融地包裹。是一杯和它的制作者金硕珍一样温热的奶茶。  
闵玧其知道金硕珍是真的在为他着想。“很棒的曲子”像一句咒语，闵玧其最近状态很不好，他觉得自己是一根烧干的蜡烛，又或是一口枯竭的井，蜡烛只剩下蜡泪和残破的烛芯微弱燃烧，水井，说不定哪天就再汲不出水来。  
再早些时候他也被标榜年少有为和青年才俊，作曲家里冉冉升起的新星，但人要超越巅峰的自己总是很难，闵玧其也一样。

“所以，为什么会选我呢。”泰亨枕在他膝上转过头来，眼睛又大又明亮，直直地去望闵玧其。  
“大概因为你是屋子里看起来最安静的那一个？我喜欢安静的孩子。”闵玧其在他柔软蓬松的发心重重敲了一下，酒嗓像是漫着雾气。“小骗子。”

那个客厅里的孩子们。闵玧其还记得。他们活泼又生动，嬉笑着打闹玩耍，从头到脚都是闵玧其感到陌生的年幼的朝气。可有一个孩子不一样，他蜷在房间角落的地毯上，在暖黄色的落地灯下读一本很厚的书。那是一个生得很好看的孩子，有深邃的眉眼，他低头读那本晦涩的、关于宇宙和星系的书时，垂下的睫毛宛如雏鸟新生的尾羽。  
闵玧其合上满是雨水的伞，推门走进屋子，在那个孩子面前蹲下身来。  
“你愿意和我走么。”他的声音也像是淋了雨。“和我一起，我们组成一个家。”

闵玧其实在是一个不称职的抚养者。他不会照顾孩子，也不擅长洗衣做饭，他苍白纤细的手指在之前的20来年里只需要按琴键。可泰亨来了，他便不能再继续之前那样靠咖啡、酒和外卖度日的生活，即使他对食物的需求真的停留在维持生命的阶段。  
金硕珍说得没错，有了泰亨他不会再为写不出曲子烦恼，他的生活被照顾这个孩子塞满了，几乎没有时间去想曲子的事情。  
“你想放松露还是胡椒？”闵玧其的语气硬邦邦的。“你想放芥末都行，但是别再瞟那瓶草莓酱了，我不可能让你往意面里倒草莓酱。”  
泰亨的嘴角随着他的话慢慢垂下来，坐在桌前开始慢吞吞吃不加调味料的面条。很多时候闵玧其觉得自己并不在养一个孩子而是在养一条大型犬，大概是那种温顺聪明的品种，开心的时候会活蹦乱跳，丧气时连尾巴和蓬松的皮毛都颓然了。意面不加调味料的时候吃起来会像是塑料，闵玧其眼见泰亨低着头干巴巴地咀嚼，觉得自己似乎变成那种不讲理的专横家长。他觉得自己有些小题大做了，孩子想吃什么随他去就是了。泰亨一直是很懂事的孩子。他钝钝地想。这次知道加了草莓酱不好吃下次就不会这样了。  
闵玧其想要和赌气的泰亨和解，又放不下颜面主动示好，纠结半天只能从吐司炉里扯出两片烤好的焦糖吐司推到泰亨面前，别别扭扭地说“草莓酱配意面不好吃，要配这个。”  
泰亨的眼睛倏地被点亮了，像冬夜里明亮的星星和月牙。他真正开心了笑起来是一张可爱的方形嘴，扑进闵玧其怀里身高也才到他的胸前。“我不要放草莓酱了。”他的声音从闵玧其怀里闷闷地传出来。“玧其哥说不行就一定不合适。哥是不会错的。”  
闵玧其觉得心脏猛地一跳，被击中般的心空感，他把这归类为父子爱，摸着泰亨的头发想跟孩子和解原来是这么令人欣慰的事情。

泰亨长大得很快。闵玧其26岁的时候，泰亨已经有比他更高的个子，和能把闵玧其整个拥入怀里的肩臂。  
他的眉眼更深邃了，挺阔的鼻梁和眉骨像是斧凿刀刻。他长了一张希腊雕塑般的脸。  
他们再没有为意面里要放松露胡椒还是草莓酱而分歧，闵玧其煮面的时候，泰亨就在身后环抱他。泰亨的头发蓬松柔软，埋在闵玧其颈侧让他有一种被金毛犬缠住撒娇的错觉。他对这样的泰亨总是无计可施，伸手去揉他的头发。泰亨很合适浅色的头发，有时是淡金，有时是银白。他没有像闵玧其一样对作曲兴趣满满，他跳很激烈的舞蹈，他天生就知道如何让自己身体的每一个部位像零件一样单独地wave，这大概是与生俱来的天赋。  
“我想染红色的头发。”闵玧其为小牛排封边的时候泰亨把下巴挪过来搁在闵玧其瘦削的锁骨窝里。他已经过了变声期，嗓音沉得像被沙子填满的大海。他的下颏骨贴着闵玧其的锁骨，骨传导让他的声音沿着皮肤和骨头哑哑地往闵玧其脑子里爬。  
“嗯……哦。”闵玧其随口应着，把小牛排换了个面。他自己年纪轻的时候也是个叛逆少年，依稀记得最夸张的时候染过薄荷绿色的头发，泰亨对折腾头发的热情倒是遗传（？）了他。  
闵玧其从小就不是很有活力的人，他的敏感度被全权用在音乐上。他不喜欢改变，对时间的流逝总是很迟钝。  
就像他领养泰亨的时候，泰亨是个只到他腰部的孩子，于是在闵玧其的认知里泰亨就永远都是那么大的孩子。泰亨习惯从背后环抱他，习惯垂着漂亮的眼帘对他撒娇，甚至习惯在开心时低头亲吻闵玧其的侧颈。闵玧其从来不觉得有什么不妥。泰亨是个孩子。这只是孩子表达好感的方式。  
可当他被按在柔软的床上时，他说不出话了。  
“我好饿啊，玧其。”他的泰亨这样说。他不叫他哥，他叫的是他的名字。玧其。  
“我们的小牛排还在煎锅里。”闵玧其说。“你甚至没有耐心等到我把它放进盘子。”  
“我不想再等了。”泰亨埋在他的耳边。泰亨的声音总是很沉，像深夜的海浪，和中提琴的弦。“闵玧其你是傻的。你要到什么时候才能明白对一个孩子来说26岁不是足够成为父亲的年纪。”  
他亲吻闵玧其的耳垂，用小小的尖利的犬齿蹂躏它们，在上面留下深红色的暧昧痕迹，这是他早就想要做的事。  
“我可从没把你当做我的父亲。”泰亨轻飘飘说着对闵玧其而言过分血淋淋的话。“你是我的，不是父亲，就只是我的。”

闵玧其觉得自己是一个不称职的家长。  
他把泰亨养成了和其他孩子不同的样子。被凶狠的一记深入贯穿时他还这样不着边际地游离。泰亨爱他的养父，这太荒谬。他对自己的爱远超普通的父子关系，他的爱是要完完全全占有的程度。  
“那里……别……呜……”  
闵玧其开始遭不住了。他不知道自己身体深处有那么多奇奇怪怪的机关，仅仅是简单的触碰或是顶弄都会像按开神奇的开关一样让喉咙深处涌出甜腻的呻吟。他猜自己叫得像一只发情的猫，不然泰亨不会用唇齿撕扯着他的喉结凶狠地说你真该喵喵叫给我听。  
但闵玧其不想去细想了。他的大脑已经锈蚀了。无法思考。他又能思考些什么呢。被自己从小养到大的孩子这样过分地欺负着，全身上下每一处敏感点都有被“好好”照顾。而他的四肢里甚至没有反抗的力气。他的手臂在做什么呢。他的手臂软软地环在这个孩子脖颈上，指甲刮在泰亨的后颈像爱娇的猫在挠。他白皙纤细的腿被泰亨强硬地拉过被迫环在这个孩子腰上，泰亨扯住他脚踝顶弄的动作凶到他有些微微的害怕。  
他的大脑真的死机了。所有的行为都开始变得不受控制。  
“泰亨……呜……”他几乎是用那把醉酒的嗓子在哭了。“我不要了……太多了……那里、啊……！”  
他被狠狠地欺负。他早该知道的。泰亨跳舞的时候，他那被人们赞不绝口的鲨鱼般的凶狠。他早该知道一个人若是没有这样的一面是做不出这样的表情的。  
“哥的声音真好听。”他的孩子开口了，说出的话如同恶魔的低语。“答应我，你只会这样叫给我听好么。”  
伴随着他这样的虎狼之词，闵玧其被什么灼热的滚烫的液体填满了。  
结束了。所有的一切从此刻开始都将永远无法回到正轨。他的孩子不再是他的孩子了。命运是简单的单行线，这无可更改。  
他的唇齿被掠夺，舌尖被勾住纠缠。闵玧其你这个疯子。他的心脏几乎在绝望地咆哮了。泰亨是你的孩子。  
可一切都再无可挽回了。颤抖着回应的舌尖也好。黏腻着从唇瓣间挤出的泰亨的名字也好。幼猫般可怜却又染满私心诱惑的叹息也好。  
你知道的啊，闵玧其，你知道的。  
那个湿淋淋的被大雨填满的下午。你站在被钢铁的荆棘围栏包裹的窗外，一屋子的孩子里你不是一眼就看到泰亨了么。  
你是为那本摊开的关于宇宙和星云的书所吸引么。你是被那颗栗棕色的，不停摇晃的小脑袋所吸引么。都不是。  
那个孩子。那个后来被唤成泰亨的孩子。他从暖色的，融化的柑橘般的灯光里抬起头来的一瞬，你不是听到胸腔里突然搏动的，心脏复苏的声音。  
你爱他，所以带他走。

 

fin.


End file.
